


Spending the Night

by Lacey_Lacie_san



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Omorashi, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 13:21:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16368389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lacey_Lacie_san/pseuds/Lacey_Lacie_san
Summary: Italy invites Prussia to stay the night.





	Spending the Night

As a night of light drinking, fun, and stolen kisses at the Italians’ house came to an end, Gilbert caught sight of the clock. 

“Crap!” he exclaimed. “It’s already nine! West is going to kill me if I come back late again.”

“You’ve been drinking, right?” Feliciano asked. “Why don’t you stay the night? I don’t want you driving home. Besides, we’ve been together for a few months now, I don’t see why you can’t.”

“R-really? It’s alright?” he asked. _Keep your cool, Gilbert. Relax._

“Sí, fratello won’t mind if we stay in my room.” Feliciano chimed. “And I can call Germany to tell him you’re spending the night.”

“S-sure! I-if its alright with you, I mean." _Calm down! You don’t get nervous like this._

"Of course it’s alright with me~!” he said, and dialed the Germans’ house.

As the Italian happily chatted up his German friend, Prussia sat back down on the couch and took another, shaky sip of his beer as he thought about what was happening.

_Sleeping over in Feliciano’s room. A-are w-we going to share his bed (for the first time) tonight?!_ His nerves visibly shook him by this point. _W-wait! Doesn’t Feli sleep… Oh Mein Gott! Feli sleeps naked! He nearly had a nosebleed thinking about it._

“Ciao! Germany~!” Italy said, and hung up the phone before looking at Prussia. “Are you alright? You’re shaking.”

“Ah, yeah. I’m just…cold.” Prussia said.

“Aww, how’s this?” he asked, as he wrapped his arms around the albino.

“Much b-better.” he lied. _Chill, Gil. It’s just a hug. He’s given you plenty of hugs before._

“Mm? But you’re still shaking.” he said, and kissed him on the cheek.

“Hey, are you two love birds done with the living room?” Romano asked, impatiently. “My show will be on soon, and I don’t want any lovey-dovey crap going on while I’m watching." 

"We were just about to go to my room to watch a movie, actually.” Italy replied. He took Prussia by the hand and led him out. “Good night, Lovi.”

“Yeah, yeah. Good night, Feliciano. Just keep quiet, I don’t want to hear anything coming from your room.” he said, as he flicked on the television.

The two walked into Feliciano’s room and closed the door behind them.

“Would you like to borrow some pajamas?” Italy asked, as he rummaged through his drawers.

“Ah, sure.” Prussia said, as he sat down on Italy’s bed. “What movie are we watching?”

“I was hoping to watch this one Alfred loaned me. He said its the best movie he’s ever seen.” Italy said, as he pulled out two pairs of pajamas. “Here we go!”

He handed Prussia a pair of pasta-printed pajama pants and a soft, baggy t-shirt.

“They are a little big on me, so they should fit you perfectly.”

“Thanks.” he said. “Uh,so, should I change in the bathr-” he cut himself off as his boyfriend pulled off his shirt. Damn, did he have a good body!

He had such a slender physique. His arms, though not so muscular as his own, were toned and the slightest outline of muscle his beneath that flawless skin. And just like that, his pajama shirt hid it all again once more.

But, oh! There go the jeans! Soft, slender legs revealed to a lone set of crimson eyes.

“You can change in here, Gil.” Italy spoke, snapping Prussia from his daze.

“Oh, o-okay.” he replied, as he hesitantly pulled off his shirt.

Little did he know, that his boyfriend was sneaking glances just as he had. And who wouldn’t? With those muscular arms and perfect abs, it seemed almost cruel to hide them from the world.

As Prussia peeked at Italy, he averted his gaze to the movies as if he were searching for the one he wanted to watch. Of course, that’s not to say those strong legs went unnoticed when his pants came off.

“Here it is~!” he chimed, as he pulled out the movie.

“Um, Feli, isn’t that a horror movie?” Prussia asked, as he looked at the cover. Written in a sketchy font were the words, No One Gets Out Alive.

“America recommended it, though. He said it was the best movie ever! I’m sure it’s not too scary.” Italy replied.

“Alright.” Prussia said.

Italy slid the DVD into the player and hopped into his bed next to Prussia as the movie came on. It was at this point that Prussia began to feel the consequence of drinking earlier. No, no he wasn’t drunk or even buzzed, but he could feel the beer slot starting to fill his bladder.

But Italy had been waiting to see this movie, and if it was as scary as Gilbert thought it would be, he would be too terrified to be left alone. Right! That was it. It didn’t have anything to do with Prussia being too nervous to ask or anything… Yeah…

Oh, who was he trying to fool? Himself? He was nervous, utterly nervous.

And he could go after the movie, right? The movie would be an hour or two long, right? And he didn’t even have to go that bad. He would be able to make it to the bathroom no problem.

The movie played through for a while– something about a house possessed by demons and inhabited by ghosts, aliens, and other monsters, anyone that goes in never comes out so a bunch of teenagers just had to go prove it right– and as Prussia expected, Italy was scared beyond his wits. He sat, shaking the entire bed at one point. The motion only intensified Prussia’s need, but he could surely hold on.

An hour into the movie, and Prussia was uncomfortably shifting one leg over the other every few minutes. The movie must have been at least half way over, right? He would go right after.

Another hour of jiggly desperation, and he could no longer pay attention to the movie. Two hours?! How long is this movie? It has to be over soon…right?

But as another half hour slipped passed ever so slowly, Prussia found their was no end in sight.

He held himself in the cover of the dark room. Just as the main love interest was ripped in half, Italy screamed and latched onto him in fear. He felt himself dribble for a split second before he could regain control.

_Mein Gott, Italy! What are you doing to me?_

Finally (finally!), the movie came to an end. Prussia couldn’t be bothered with being nervous at this point; all he cared about was relieving himself.

“Hey, Feli. Where is your bathroom?” he asked as casually as he could.

“Down the hall and to the left.” he said, as he pulled the DVD out and put it back in its case.

Prussia half ran, half hobbled his way to the bathroom only to find the door locked. He knocked.

“Occupato.” he heard Romano say, as he realized the shower was running.

Who the hell takes a shower at midnight?! Shit! 

He hobbled back to Italy’s room slowly.

“Your brother is showering.” Prussia said.

“His show must have had a marathon.” Italy said, as he noticed how awkwardly Prussia was bent over as he sat back down on the bed. “Are you alright?”

“… N-no, I’m not.” Prussia admitted. “I have to piss so freaking bad right now!”

“Oh, um…well, Lovi should be done soon.” Italy said, trying to ease his boyfriend’s discomfort.

Not caring if Feliciano saw him or not, Gilbert grabbed himself as he felt another, longer spurt escape. He could feel it dampen his boxers.

Italy felt a shiver of excitement run down down his spine to his nether regions. Something about his desperation and all that grabbing, ooh.

He flushed red and sat down quickly on the other side of the bed, refusing to look at his lover. He had let himself get just a little too excited, and didn’t want Prussia to see. 

As a strong spurt burst from the albino’s five meters, he leaped from the bed, caught his foot in the blanket, pulling it off the bed and between his legs before he fell on the floor.

The shock of hitting the floor, though painless, was too much for his bladder and he lost control. A violent hissing filled the room, and captured the attention of the Italian. Try as he might, Prussia couldn’t regain control over his bladder and gave in. He watched as the white pajama pants turned yellow and his piss fall onto the blanket once they overflowed.

Oh, how good it felt for Prussia! And, oh, how hot it was for the Italian to watch!

As the river flowed from him, the Prussian tried to remember just how much he had had to drink. He started around six in the evening and drank two every hour. So, six bottles? Six bottles!

Prussia moaned at his realization. But, god, did it feel good!

Finally, his steam dissipated and stopped. Where he crouched was utterly drenched in his cooling piss. As he regained his senses, he apologized to Italy for ruining his blanket.

“I-it’s okay.” he managed. “Ah, I’m j-just glad you, uh, got it all out. Keeping it in isn’t healthy, you know?”

“Y-yeah.” Prussia said, blushing.

They remained silent for a moment, neither knowing what to say.

“Um, l-let’s get you cleaned up.” Feliciano said. Just then, the shower went off. “Ah, it looks like Romano is out of the shower, so you can take one while I throw this stuff in the washer.”

“No, I’ll do it.” Prussia said, as he grabbed the blanket. “I’ll clean the carpet, too.”

“Looks like the carpet is still dry.” Italy said, as he felt underneath the blanket. “I guess the blanket absorbed it all.”

As he stood up, Prussia noticed Italy “saluting” him. Seeing his boyfriend staring, Italy averted his gaze as he picked up the blanket.

“It was hot, you know?” he mumbled.

“Oh, was it?” Prussia teased.

“Go clean up.” Italy replied, as he left the room. “So we can sleep together.”

Prussia smiled, knowing the Italian wasn’t planning on sleeping at all.


End file.
